Generally, when loading carrier tape on a feeder mounted on a component supply device of a component mounter, component verification work is performed to create a link between the feeder and components stored in the carrier tape loaded on the feeder. Conventionally, with component verification work, in a state with the feeder removed from a slot of the component supply device, a barcode affixed to the feeder is read, and a barcode of the reel, on which is wound the carrier tape, that is mounted on the feeder is read, and then the feeder is mounted on a specified slot of the component supply device.
However, recently, for example, as disclosed in patent literature 1, feeders have been developed that automatically convey carrier tape inserted into a tape insertion opening to a position at which components are picked up, such that carrier tape can be loaded on a feeder without needing to remove the feeder from the component supply device.